narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Gyururu
Nicknamed "Flower of Madness" after she almost made a fellow classmate bled to his death during a mock battle. Her Kekkei Genkai is considered extremely lethal although the full extend of her powers are still unknown. Background The clan which Gyururu was from has a very unique Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate their blood in manners which differ from person to person. Their abilities however, do not manifest until a certain age, which also differ from person to person. When their abilities awaken, their bodies usually exhibits bizarre physical changes that complement their abilities. Gyururu's abilities awakened when she was only 8, but instead of gaining blood-red skin, vampire-like fangs, or blood-sucking hair; Gyururu simply stopped growing. She was often teased by the other kids because of this. The reason her body stopped growing wasn't discovered until she was set on fire by a prank gone wrong. Despite suffering second and third-degree burns all over her body, she walked out of the hospital a few days later without a single scar on her. Gyururu turned into an entirely different person after her horrible experience and learning about her body's regenerative ability. She began doing all kinds of experiments to see the true extend of her abilities. This eventually got her expel from the Academy for fear that she might end up using the other students as practice targets. But because of her abilities, Gyururu is given a special rank and sent on missions that are either too risky or may sully Kirigakure's image if their involvement were known. Since there are no records of her graduating from the Academy, she was perfect for sending out to do dirty jobs. Meeting Uematsu Tomi Seen as a turning point in her life, Gyururu was captured by Uematsu Tomi and his Deva Path of Pain, when she attacked them for stealing a sample of her blood. While holding her captive, Tomi discovers a cursed seal on Gyururu's tongue that is unique to an underground clan in Kirigakure. The cursed seal was placed on Gyururu in order to prevent her from giving details of her missions, and to protect her Kekkei Genkai from falling into the hands of other countries. It however, has a more sinister purpose and that was to control Gyururu by inflicting pain so extreme that even Tomi's Sensation Surpressing Tag could not block completely. Tomi was later able to remove the cursed seal, freeing Gyururu from the controls of Kirigakure. Now freed of the cursed seal, Gyururu reveals that the Daimyo of the Land of Water was behind everything, and was hell-bent on slaying them for both revenge and to prevent the future births of murder weapons like herself that are referred to as Dolls. Tomi knowing the unlikelihood of her succeeding due to her poor chakra control and lack of knowledge about Ninjutsu, convinced Gyururu to hold off her revenge until she becomes more skilled in combat by offering to train her. Gyururu was unable to leave Tomi side after her initial capture by him, due to a seal that was placed on her, which automatically teleports her back to him if she was ever more than 300 meters away. As time goes by, they eventually begin to enjoy each other's company with Gyururu leaving part of her inside Tomi during an intimate moment that they shared. She then creates a seal on Tomi's body which would grant him regenerative powers similar to her own, which grows stronger the closer she is (in distance) to him and vise versa. Her action lead Tomi to temporary lose trust in her, but the misunderstanding was eventually cleared, further strengthening their bond with each other. As a side-effect of sort, Gyururu is now constantly receiving information about Tomi's vitals and can sense where he is at all time. Personality Gyururu stopped aging physically at the age of 8 when she awakened her powers. Because of that, she was often teased by her classmates, and treated like a mere child by strangers. This causes her psyche to become extremely twisted. Her hateful demeanor is also a result of the treatment that she received while growing up. Gyururu usually carries herself as a mature, no-nonsense kind of person who prefers to go straight to the point, but because of her appearance, people who doesn't know her seldom take her seriously. Even those who know her may sometime have a hard time doing so. She does however, take advantage of her appearance and act like a child if it would give her an upper hand against her opponent. In battle, Gyururu can be quite relentless and vicious. She enjoys proving her superiority while holding back just enough so that the battle doesn't become overly one-sided. After becoming close to Uematsu Tomi Gyururu's hateful demeanor seems to have disappear and is replaced by a more mischievous, child-like personality. She is caring and always think of protecting the one she loves, but she shows it in unconventional ways that can sometimes be misunderstood. She has also learned to rely more on her intelligence rather then a show of power when facing problems. In battle, Gyururu rarely seeks to kill. Although she may still be relentless in her attacks, it is usually to force her opponent to give up the fight quickly before she actually ends up killing them. Appearance Unlike the other members of her clan which mostly possess bizarre physical traits, Gyururu appears to be an adorable 8-year-old girl with big round eyes. She has shoulder-length hair which is usually put up in a ponytail. She is said to resemble the missing Sandaime Hokage, Sensatsu no Gyururu in appearance, complete with blood-red hair which was a standout feature of the late Hokage. Gyururu doesn't possess a forehead protector as she never graduated from the Academy nor was she ever given an official rank. As such, her getup usually consists of a short white robe with long sleeves, a bright red skirt which is tied at the waist and falls to the ankles, and a pair of black-lacquered okobo with red straps. After becoming Tomi's Apprentice After accepting Uematsu Tomi's offer to train her, she was presented with a box of strange tools that were said to help her with her training. Gyururu ended up picking a headband with a pair of fox ears, and a tail to go with it. At first glance, these items may appear to be nothing more than accessories to hide their true nature. The headband is infused with Tomi's chakra and can detect when the wearer is under Genjutsu, and disrupt the wearer's chakra flow enough to end it. As for the tail, it sticks out from underneath Gyururu's skirt, and she is often seen wagging it around like a real tail with the use of her chakra in order to improve her chakra control. As to how and where it is connected to her body, that's one of Konohagakure's Seven Great Mysteries... Overall, there isn't much changes to Gyururu's orginal outfit, but she now sports a large pair of fox ears on the top of her head, and a big bushy tail that sticks out from underneath her skirt. Having her curse sealed Having understood what causes Gyururu's body to stop aging, Uematsu Tomi places a special seal on Gyururu's forehead which will absorb her overflowing Physical Energy and stores it in a form of a small white circle that is usually covered up by her hair. Seal of Manifestation (万象の印, Banshou no In), as Gyururu calls it, when activated turns into the symbol of the Uematsu Clan that spread across her forehead. Abilities Blood Manipulation Gyururu's abilities stems from her Kekkei Genkai, which allows the user to manipulate their blood freely outside of their body as a means of combat. Gyururu however, has displayed abilities that go far beyond the capabilities of any other members of her clan. Such abilities include but not limited to; super regeneration, the ability transform her body into liquid blood at will, ability to copy other Kekkei Genkai by sampling or absorbing the user's blood, immunity to all kinds of poison and venom, animate objects (such as statues) by having her blood course through the object, and even take control of another person's body after her blood has forcefully entered their body. Physical Prowess At first glance, Gyururu doesn't seem to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat due to her small stature. But she is actually quite deadly when using Taijutsu. By forcing her body to grow at a rapid rate, Gyururu can transform into an adult version of herself at the cost of having the speed of her regenerative ability cut in half. She can maintain this form long enough to finish any battle, but not use it hide her stunted growth. She can further enhance her physical prowess by increasing her blood flow as well as the number of red blood cells in her body. This allows her to push her muscles and organs to perform at 100% or even higher at the cost of temporarily losing her regenerative abilities. Gyururu usually removes her okobo before transforming as they are too small for her feet when she is in adult form. There are also some other changes to the overall look of her attire. Her bigger chest forces her to wear her robe opened, exposing her shoulders as well as her upper chest. Her forearms are exposed as the sleeves end just under her elbows. The robe is also too short to completely cover her abdomen, thus revealing her navel. Her once ankle-length skirt now falls well above her knees because of her longer legs, making it look more like a miniskirt. Overall, her height increases from 136 cm to 168 cm after the transformation. When Gyururu uses her Kekkei Genkai to push her body to its limit, her skin turns red and her high body temperature creates a cloak of steam around her. While in this form, she gains superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, superhuman reflexes and seemingly limitless stamina until she eventually runs out of chakra and reverts to her original child-like form. Although it can't compare to the Eight Gates Released Formation, her enhanced physical prowess is enough to scatter the bones of anyone without considerable muscles mass to absorb the force of her attacks. The cloak of steam that surrounds her body on the other hand, burns anyone that gets too close and causes severe burns to anyone she touches. Copying Kekkei Genkai By sampling or absorbing someone's blood, Gyururu can copy almost any Kekkei Genkai, including those which requires certain physical traits, such as the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku. She is however limited to copying one Kekkei Genkai at a time, and she is unable to "store" the copied abilities so another sample of blood is needed everytime she switches Kekkei Genkai. The only exception is when she absorbs genetic information that is similar to her own. For example, the abilities of members of her own clan. In which case, she can retain the ability permanently. Ninjutsu Gyururu's natural affinity is Earth, but she is mostly seen using it in collaboration with her blood manipulation ability. She is also known to develop her own style of Ninjutsu which are often a mimicry of other Jutsu. Like her Blood Prison Technique that traps her opponent inside a sphere of blood, which is a mimicry of the Water Prison Technique. Medical Ninjutsu Although Gyururu did not receive any training in Medical Ninjutsu, she is capable of healing physical wounds and removing poison with a clever use of her Kekkei Genkai. It is said that she can restore an organ just as easily as she can destroy one. Extra This section contains extra information about Gyururu that even she may not have the knowledge of. Using any of the information that you gained by reading this spoiler section in your Role-playing is considered Metagaming and will be frowned upon. You have been warned! The Cursed Clan The clan which Gyururu is a part of, is a branch of another clan in Konohagakure which also has the ability to manipulate blood. A long time ago, two members of that clan fell in love with each other. But because marriage within the same clan is strictly forbidden, the two fled to Kirigakure and started a family there. Their happiness however was short-lived as their children suffers from strange physical deformities due to a mutation in their Kekkei Genkai. This trait was then passed down to their children's children. Eventually, people started referring to them as the Cursed Clan. Gyururu's Lineage Gyururu's mother, Uzumaki Hiyori happens to be the first outsider ever to be accepted into the clan through marriage with a member of the clan. Unfortunately, her mother succumbed to a mysterious illness when Gyururu was still an infant, leaving her with no knowledge of her Uzumaki lineage. Category:Female